folie d'amour junjou
by sakuyasan1
Summary: Et si Usagi-san avait agit sur un coup de tête au moment où il aperçut son cher Misaki se faire littéralement sauter dessus par le soit-disant ami de celui-ci, voici une fanfic de junjou romantica bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYO MINNA!**  
**Voici la première fic que je mettrais ici, il s'agit d'une fanfic de junjou romantica, ici je partirai de l'épisode 2 de la saison 1, au moment où ... Enfin vous le découvrirai à la lecture donc en vu du manga source, il y aura certainement quelques lemons mais je ne dirais pas à quel moment, ce n'est pas de ma faute l'on a déteint sur moi pour le sadisme xP**  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

En allant rendre visite à son ami Hiroki, professeur de l'université M, Usami Akihito ne s'attendait pas à voir celui qu'il aime, Misaki, s'amuser énormément avec Sumi, qui ne se gênait pas pour 'sauter'sur le plus jeune, mais ce qui lui fit perdre le contrôle fût que contrairement à quand lui, le grand Usami, voulait avoir un moment de tendresse avec SON petit ami, Misaki ne semblait pas détester le geste de Sumi-sempaï, comme il l'appelait.

Alors que le professeur parlait à l'écrivain, son ami d'enfance et premier amour, l'invité frappa d'un coup sec son pied contre le bureau, se leva et partit sans dire mot, Hiroki ne compris pas quand il regarda par la fenêtre, il vit ses élèves Takahashi et Sumi assez proche et se dit alors qu'ils formaient un joli couple. Il commença à se retourner mais il aperçut Usami qui s'avançait vers les deux jeunes gens et resta donc à 'espionner' en voulant connaître ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son premier amour.

Usami ne pût retenir sa colère et s'approcha de plus en plus, Misaki le vit alors et dit "Usagi-san, que fais-tu là?" avec étonnement et un peu de recul car ce dont il parlait avec Sumi n'était autre que 'Usagi-san', le dit 'Usagi-san' l'attrapa violemment pour le serrer contre lui dans l'étonnement de Sumi qui prononça alors

"C'est donc vous le fameux Usagi-san dont mon cher Misaki me vante la violence et possessivité excessive!",

"Je n'ai pas à vous dire quoi que ce soit, sur ce, Misaki, nous rentrons." réplica l'interpelé,

"Mais attends, j'ai encore cours moi et d'abord, pourquoi tu t'adresses ainsi à Sumi-sempaï?" défendit Misaki,

"Bon, très bien, j'ai compris, Misaki, je viendrais te chercher à la fin des cours, l'on devra avoir une petite conversation tout les deux."

Sur ces mots, Akihiko embrassa le jeune homme de 10ans son cadet en imposant sa langue à la bouche de Misaki qui eu pour réaction de la lui mordre. Il lui lança un regard noir et partit en courant suivi de Sumi qui jeta d'abord un œil à l'écrivain en lui lançant un sourire mesquin de vainqueur.

Le professeur Hiroki n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir, Akihiko avait embrassé l'un de ses élèves de 10 ans moins que lui. Non, ceci devait juste être une farce car son ami devait être énervé, il ne lui connaissait pas de petit-ami en ce moment (il connaissait parfaitement l'attirance de son ami pour les hommes), et pensa qu'il avait envi de se trouver une petite relation, même si ce n'était pas sérieux

"de toute manière, ce n'est jamais sérieux avec lui", se dit-il,

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas put entendre la conversation de ces 3 personnes et partit pour donner son cours, il devait justement avoir dans sa classe les élèves Takahashi et Sumi.  
Il arriva dans sa classe et aperçut ces deux jeunes hommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se dit que Usami n'avait pas dut réussir à détruire la relation de ces deux-là.

Le cours se termina rapidement et tout le monde partit, il aperçut alors Usami avec sa grande voiture de sport rouge, il attendait-là, seul, il le vit d'un coup s'avancer et attraper un élève en le serrant contre lui, ce jeune se débattait et déblatérait des insultes à l'égard de l'écrivain

"Usagi-san, BAKA, lâche-moi ..."

Le plus âgée n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait et jeta le garçon de 17 ans dans la voiture de sport rouge, y monta et partit sans demander son reste.

Le professeur resta figé sur place en ayant vu le visage de l'élève, il s'agissait là de Takahashi, mais que ce passait-il exactement? Quel lien y avait-il entre eux-deux?

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de l'écrivain et là ...

* * *

**Ahah vous aimeriez savoir la suite, et bien non, je l'avait dit je deviens sadique à force d'en fréquenter et même je le suis depuis longtemps. La suite pour bientôt. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire par de vos avis! Bisous a tou(te)s!**


	2. Chapter 2

**COUCOU à tou(te)s et merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre de folie d'amour junjou! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 2 avec du citron MIAM!**

**Petite précision il s'agit de Misaki qui parle!**

**Ma Baka Sadiqueuh ze t'aimeuh xP**

* * *

En ne mettant juste un pied dans l'appartement, je fus poussé par terre et j'aperçu Usagi-san fermer la porte à clé.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi en ne prononçant que des « Je t'aime! ». Je me retrouva angoissé par son ardeur à le prononcer inlassablement, alors que moi-même, j'en été incapable, deux hommes comme nous, si différents l'un de l'autre pouvaient-ils réellement entretenir une relation sérieuse, et même plus important, deux hommes avaient-ils le droit de s'aimer?

Usagi-san se retrouva assis sur moi, les jambes autour de mon torse.

« -Je n'aime que toi Misaki, pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas emporter par mon amour pour toi »

« -Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire, as-tu juste une preuve à me donner? »

L'écrivain eu un rougissement presque imperceptible pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas, mais je le vis.

« -Usagi-san, pourquoi rougis-tu? », lui demandais-je.

« -Pourquoi me le demandes-tu alors que je te le répète sans cesse, 'Je t'aime'! »

Sur ces mots, il captura mes lèvres si intensément que je pus le repousser.

Je ne sais comment mais nous nous retrouvâmes tout deux debout et l'instant d'après, sur le canapé. Il enleva sa chemise, puis commença à soulever mon pull et embrasser mon torse. Il se releva pour ré embrasser mes lèvres, ce qui ne me déplut point.

Je lui dis alors que je ne me sentais pas encore prêt, mais il ne répondit pas et posa ma main sur son torse, plus précisément sur son cœur dont les battements se fient de plus en plus rapides et forts.

Je ne répondis pas et me laissa faire.

Il alla lentement et doucement pour ne pas me brusquer 'comme lors de mon premier passage chez lui où l m'avait brusquement pris dans ses bras puis soulagé de sa main gauche (réf épisode 1 de l'anime ou chapitre 1 de la version manga de junjou romantica xP)la partie de mon corps excitée, très rapidement.'

Il prit une bouteille à côté de lui, du lubrifiant plus précisément.

Il trempa deux de ses doigts du liquide. Il abaissa mon pantalon ainsi que le reste et commença lentement à enfoncer un de ses doigts trempés à l'intérieur de moi, puis il y ajouta le second.

Une fois que je fus habitué à l'intrusion de mon corps il commença à faire des vas et viens répétés avec ceux-ci.

Je poussa quelques cris, c'est alors qu'un cris dominant sur les autres sortit de ma bouche, c'est alors qu'il retira ses doigts, il abaissa son pantalon et montra une érection. Il souleva mes jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Il enfonça lentement son sexe dans mon entrejambe habitué par ses doigts.

Il resta ainsi, attendant que le plaisir dissipe la douleur et il se mit à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus forts en touchant le maximum de fois possible le point sensible qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt lorsque j'avais poussé le cris.

Nous fûmes tout deux mouillés à cet instant, le plaisir venait de dissiper totalement la douleur de cette action.

Usagi-san ne s'arrêta pas là, il nous fit nous relever en restant à l'intérieur de moi.

Nous nous retrouvâmes en position assise, nous recommençâmes l'action en augmentant le nombre de nos baisers.

Ceci continua pendant quelque temps, je ne pourrais dire combien de fois nous avons atteint l'orgasme sous les « je t'aime » incessant d'Usagi-san.

Je me réveilla seul, allongeai sur le canapé avec une couverture sur moi, totalement mouillé par cette nuit de passion.

Je voulu me relever mais une douleur restait en moi, il ne m'avait pourtant pas fait si mal.

« -Que fais-tu Misaki? Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. », affirma l'écrivain.

« -Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas », déclarais-je le plus bas possible.

Il s'avança vers moi pour me porter et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il me déposa contre le mur, tourna le robinet et m'embrassa sous l'eau de la douche.

Les images de cette nuit voluptueuse me revinrent en mémoire pour m'exciter assez au point de prendre les devants et montrer à mon amant ce que je souhaitais en déplaçant mon genoux sur son entrejambe de par son pantalon. Il me montra une expression sérieuse et sortit en me laissant seul sous la douche.

Qu'avait-il bien put se passer dans son esprit pour qu'il me laisse ainsi, seul, alors que je lui exprimai vraiment mes sentiments pour la première fois.

Nous étions à table, l'ambiance assez pesante, je lança un sourire à Usagi-san qui fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Mais que ce passait-il dans sa tête. Il devrait pourtant apprécier que je prenne les devants. C'était la première fois que a m'arrivai et je ne pense pas que je recommencerai de si tôt maintenant que j'ai vu sa réaction.

« -Heu, Usagi-san, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »demandais-je en voulant creuser l'abcès.

« -Rien, juste que je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas chercher un logement?, tu as bien 17 ans si je ne m'abuse. », m'interrogea-t-il.

« -Mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça, je te dérange tant que ça? Ou est-ce que tu ne veux plus de moi maintenat que tu as eu ce que tu souhaitais? »

Il partit dans son bureau sans me répondre et me laissa seul dans mon angoisse.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Je vous serai très reconnaissante si vous me dites ce que vous en pensez!**

**Alors ma Baka Sadiqueuh est-ce à ton goût?**

**Tu me diras tout demain xP**

**GROS POUTOUX à tout le monde et surtout aux yaoistes dont je fais partit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme!**


End file.
